BOM36: Prawda
Part 1 Maciek i Shadov Prove podeszli do pojazdu. Zobaczyli Profesora Clay'a siedzącego przy stole obok pojazdu. Siedziało z nim kilku nieumarłych szkieletów z karabinami. Osłupiał widząc dwójkę, która powinna być właśnie w bazie. - Co wy tu robicie? - zapytał wrywając się z krzesła - Ciekawiło nas, gdzie zniknąłeś - syknął Shadov wyciągając z kieszeni śliwkę - Czy ty w tajemnicy przed nami służysz Apocalipsusowi? - Hehe, Apo musiał skądś wiedzieć, gdzie jest wasza baza - zaśmiał się profesor - Łatwo daje się was nabrać, jesteście tacy żałośni - Jak mogłeś nas zdradzić? I więc po co nas ściągałeś ze szczeliny? - Prove dopytywał dalej. W tym czasie Maciek wysłał wiadomość do bazy, aby wszyscy się przygotowali. Szybko jednak się zorientował, że jego próby nie mogą się powieść, gdyż pojazd Clay'a przechwytuje połączenie z bazą - Shadov, nie mogę zawiadomić reszty, że zaraz będą mieli sajgon - odezwał się Maciek - Ja spróbuję - odparł wojownik darkusa, jednak zanim zdążył, odezwał się ktoś wychodzący z pojazdu - To nie ma sensu, niedorozwoju - powiedziała Maylin - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć po co zostaliśmy ściągnięci ze szczeliny. Odpowiedź jest prosta, Clay potrzebował mnie do pomocy, zaś ty byłeś zbędnym balastem, który teraz wyeliminujemy - Dokładnie - przyznał profesor wskazując szkieletom. Cała gwardia dziewięciu szkieletów odeszła zabierając ze sobą stół i krzesła. Clay zdjął biały fartuch - Dawno nie walczyłem - Ja też nie, z chęcią wam dokopię - błyskawicznie zareagował Shadov wyrzucając kartę otwarcia - Bakugan Bitwa! Bakugan Start! Infinity Hades! Na polu bitwy stanęła mechaniczna hybryda Dharaknoida i Hadesa. Była niezwykle opancerzona. Zachowała trzy głowy w kształcie głów Dharaka. Na brzuchu maszyna miała ostrza. Tym razem miała do dyspozycji skrzydła, które pozwalały na latanie. Maciek także wyrzucił swojego bakugana do walki. Był to Giant Aviator. Potężny bakugan Subterry z długą głową już od początku walki szybował w powietrzu czekając na rywali. Po chwili naprzeciwko nich stanął Infinity Boriates i Infinity Macubas Boriates 50 000G Macubas 50 000G Hades 50 000G Aviator 49 000G - Supermoc aktywacja - zaczął Shadov - Trójząb szkarłatu! Hades zaczął generować szkarłatne pociski w paszczach i ostrzeliwać nimi przeciwników. Macubas skrył się za Boriatesem, który pomimo ataku stał w miejscu. Trzy pociski uderzyły bakugana haosa, który stał w miejscu. Atak nie zrobił na nim wrażenia. Boriates 30 000G Macubas 30 000G Hades 70 000G Aviator 49 000G - Czas na kontratak - stwierdził profesor - Supermoc aktywacja! Działo Haosu! Przedramię Boriatesa się otworzyło, a z niego wysęła się biała skrzynka. Z niej zaś pokazały się trzy długie na półtora ramienia działa. Od razu bakugan haosu zaczął ostrzeliwać przeciwników. Hades zasłaniał się skrzydłami, gdyż nie był w stanie unikać strzałów o tak dużej częstotliwości. Aviator zaś został trafiony i spadł na ziemię. Boriates 70 000G Macubas 30 000G Hades 30 000G Aviator 9 950G - No dobra, ciekawe co powiesz teraz - wyrwał się Shadov. Jednak zanim dokończył, Macubas z Lśniącym Ostrzem stał już przy Hadesie i zaczął go napastować. W tej sytuacji Boriates skupił ostrzał na biednym Aviatorze. Boriates 70 000G Macubas 80 000G Hades 30 000G Aviator 9 950G - Zrób coś - zakrzyknął Shadov - Okej - zgodził się Maciek - Supermoc aktywacja, Powietrzna Skała! Aviator pomimo ciągłego ostrzału ze strony Boriatesa, trzymał się jeszcze całkiem dobrze. Nagle zapadł się pod ziemię. Boriates pomimo to strzelał w trawę będąc przekonanym, że bakugan subterry nadal tam jest. - Macubas, chodź do mnie i zdejmij spodnie - powiedział Shadov dość zastanawiającym głosem Clay i Maylin zdziwili się słysząc coś takiego. Zanim się zorientowali, Aviator wyleciał z ziemi wyrzucając Macubasa wysoko do góry. Prove błyskawicznie aktywował Nieskończony trójząb. Hades wystrzelił ciągłą wiązką fioletowego lasera z każdej paszczy w stronę spadającego Macubasa. Mechaniczny bakugan aquosa wrócił do formy kulistej, a Maylin straciła 60% swoich punktów życia. Boriates 70 000G Macubas 80 000G Hades 110 000G Aviator 12 450G - Twoja kolej - wykrzyczał pełen furii Shadov. Hades zaś wystrzelił wiązkę lasera w jego stronę. Bakugan haosa ponownie oberwał, jednakże znów nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia. Szybko Hades zorientował się, że bakugan zniknął. Zanim zdążył zauważyć, Boriates był już za nim z wyciągniętymi trzeba żóltymi ostrzami z drugiego przedramienia - Natarcie. Boriates 100 000G Hades 80 000G Aviator 12 450G Bakugan haosa szybko wykończył Hadesa poprzez włożenie w jego ciało owych trzech ostrz. Wskaznik życia Shadova wskazywał 60%, na polu walki został Boriates i Aviator. - Podwójna supermoc aktywacja - błyskawicznie rzucił Maciek - Proste Zwycięstwo plus Tarcza Ziemi Boriates 62 500G Aviator 13 950G Boriates jednak uderzył Aviatora, który padł na ziemię i wrócił do formy kulistej. Wskaznik życia Maćka spadł do 3,5%. Clay złapał swojego bakugana pełen dumy. - I co? Nie macie z nami szans, gdy tylko przegracie, moje kościaki skończą z wami, tymczasem zaś wasza baza powinna być już atakowana przez całkiem pokaźną grupkę wariatów, hehe Part 2 Pozostała część, która pozostała w bazie nie podejrzewała, że wróg jest pośród nich. Zajęci normalnymi sprawami, nie wyczuwali, że najprzebieglejsi z nieumarłych Apocalipsusa, w przebraniach chodzą pośród nich. Jaskinia Generała bowiem blokowała aury, więc wszyscy mogli polegać jedynie na własnych umiejętnościach. Odkąd Maciek i Shadov wyszli z bazy, wszyscy siedzieli w jednym miejscu. Prawie wszyscy. Pierwszy odłączony był Gotfryd. Poszedł się napić. Szybko się zorientował, że podążający za nim Dortmund i Gejsza to "podróbki", gdyż dopiero co poprosili go, aby wodę przyniósł także dla nich. - No, nareszcie jesteście - odezwał się Gotfryd - Chodźcie szybciej, co tak wolno? Obydwaj podeszli bliżej i wyciągnęli z tylnych kieszeń sztylety. Zanim jednak pokazali je radnemu, ten uderzył ich głowami nawzajem o siebie, a następnie kopnął jednego w mostek, drugiego w głowę. Obaj polecieli na ziemię, Gotfryd zaś pobiegł do głównego holu, aby ostrzec resztę. Zanim jednak udało mu się dobiec, całe pomieszczenie było już puste. - Gdzie oni się podziali? - spytał sam siebie. Nie sądził, że ktoś stojący za nim, mu odpowie - Na zewnątrz stoi niemała grupka nieumarłych, wszyscy poszli walczyć - odparł Evans - Więc czemu nie walczysz z nimi? - Miałem cię znaleźć - W takim razie, dlaczego mówisz o ataku z takim spokojem, jakbym nie był potrzebny? - Bo dajemy sobie radę - Skoro tak, to dlaczego miałeś po mnie przyjść? - Słuchaj, jeśli chcesz, to siedź tutaj, ja idę walczyć - Oj idziesz - wyszeptał Gotfryd. Następnie rzucił w niego fotelem. Gdy udało mu się złapać lecące siedzisko, radny stanął na nim przyciskając chłopaka do ziemi. Następnie zerwał mu skórę z twarzy. Nie mylił się, to był kolejny nieumarły, który chciał go podejść. Przywołał do siebie trochę ognia i włożył mu go w czaszkę - Nie ma tak łatwo W tym czasie Maciek i Shadov nadal walczyli z Clay'em i Maylin. Bakugany stały już naprzeciw siebie. Kartę otwarcia tym razem rzucił Clay. Boriates 50 000G Macubas 50 000G Hades 50 000G Aviator 49 000G - Więc powiedz, co się działo - zaczął Maciek - Odkąd przywrócili cię wraz z Zenoheldem - Skoro chcesz wiedzieć - odparł Clay - Gdy wróciłem wraz z tamtym marchewkowym, niedługo później spotkałem Executię. Dostałem od niej misję, aby wyprać mózg Mag Melowi, by był łatwy do kontroli, a także, żeby zrobić parę cudeniek dla armii Apa. Miałem także zadbać o śmierć tego głupca Zenohelda i jego syna. Co więcej, moja fabryka jest w trakcie wytwarzania mechanicznych bakuganów dla KAŻDEGO nieumarłego z armii Apocalipsusa. Kończę także udoskonaloną Alternatywną Broń - Czemu mówisz o wszystkim? - zdziwił się Maciek - Chciałem się pochwalić no, banda Apa ze mną nie chce gadać, ciągle mnie do roboty zmuszają. Fajnie jest kiedyś opowiedzieć o swoich dziełach - Ale gdybyś nam nie mówił, to byśmy nie wiedzieli o tym - dodał Shadov - Tiaaa.... - przyznał profesorek wyjmując kartę supermocy - Nieważne, kończmy to! Part 3 - Supermoc aktywacja! - zaczął Maciek - Powietrzna Skała Aviator już na początku walki wleciał w ziemię i krył się w niej. Profesor poprawił okulary i wyjął kartę supermocy. - Już od początku uciekasz? - zadrwił - W sumie, Shadov jest obrzydliwy... Supermoc aktywacja! Działo Haosu Boriates 90 000G Macubas 50 000G Hades 10 000G Aviator 51 500G - Niezły bajzel - stwierdził Shadov przyglądając się jak Hades obrywa - Tym razem wam nie pozwolę mnie upokorzyć - syknęła Maylin aktywując Lśniące Ostrze. Macubas zaczął pędzić w stronę ostrzeliwanego Hadesa, który pomimo specjalnie nie przejmował się ciągłym ogniem. Gdy mechaniczny bakugan aquosa podbiegł, Boriates wstrzymał atak. Macubas spróbował zaatakować, ale jedna z trzech głów Hadesa oplotła jego rękę z wiązką lasera. - Hehehe, a to pech - zaśmiał się Shadov - Czas na mechanicznego bakugana pułapkę, Darkus Galbatron, teraz ty! Bakugan Start! Na polu bitwy pojawił się duży bakugan pułapka, który wyglądał jak czarny sześcian z fioletowymi okręgami. Clay zdziwił się, gdyż nie on zbudował mu tego bakugana. Nagle wydał Boriatesowi rozkaz ognia. Maszyna zaczęła ostrzał, jednak sześcian jak był taki został. - Co to ma być? - pytał profesor - Chcesz się przekonać? - śmiał się Prove - Supermoc aktywacja! Straszny Cios - Potrójna supermoc aktywajca! - błskawicznie zareagował Maciek - Kamikaze plus Zbroja tengami plus Kamienna włócznia Boriates 90 000G Macubas 100 000G Hades 10 000G Aviator 55 500G Aviator wyłonił się spod ziemi i wystrzelił pociskiem w czarne pudełko. Po chwili z jednej z dziurek wystrzelił o wiele większy pocisk trafiając Boriatesa. Ten jednak stał niewzruszony. - Serio? Nie masz nic lepszego? - żalił się Shadov - Kończmy tę zabawę - powiedział Clay - Karta Otwarcia start! Ciśnienie Ziemi! Ha! Zarówno Hades jak i Aviator zostali przyciśnięci do ziemi. Karta otwarcia była tak silna, że oba bakugany nie były w stanie się ruszać. Zaś sześcian leżał na ziemi jakby nigdy nic. Macubas podszedł, gotów, aby poodcinać głowy przeciwnikom. Szybko jednak karta otwarcia się rozpadła, a Hades rzucił Macubasem w Boriatesa. Ten odkopał bakugana aquosa na swoją lewą stronę i wycelował działkiem w Hadesa. Boriates 90 000G Macubas 100 000G Hades 10 000G Aviator 55 500G Gdy wystrzelił, okazało się, że sześcian stał przed Hadesem i całkowicie zablokował atak. Gdy strzelał dalej, sześcian ciągle osłaniał drugiego bakugana darkusa przed ciosami. - Co to ma być i skąd masz tego kloca? - wkurzał się Clay Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex